1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary anvil construction and method and in particular to an improved immobile locking wedge used with the construction and method.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a locking wedge for locking a pair of flanges extending from opposite ends of a die-cutting mat in position within an associated groove provided within a rotary anvil and wherein such groove receives the flanges so that the wedge may be suitably moved to perform its locking function.
For example, see the following United States Patents to Duckett et al:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,675
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,037
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,750
It appears that the locking wedge of item (1) is inserted axially within cooperating grooves in the flanges of a die-cutting mat after the mat is installed in position on a rotary anvil and such wedge is inserted in position with a special tool.
It appears that in item (2) a T-shaped clamping bar is detachably fastened in position after L-shaped end portions of a die-cutting mat are installed within a longitudinal groove of a rotary anvil.
It appears from item (3) that a comparatively complex rotatable wedge construction is provided which is rotated to one position to facilitate installation of flanges of a die-cutting mat within an associated groove in a rotary anvil and once the flanges are in position the anvil is rotated ninety degrees with a special tool to provide a locking action.